


Undelivered Letters

by crackFFlover



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackFFlover/pseuds/crackFFlover
Summary: Becky Baker and Adam Torres thinks about each other. And writes a letter in their mind which will never be delievered.
Relationships: Becky Baker/Adam Torres





	Undelivered Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this fic as english but my eng sucks:( so I used Korean.

그 날은 유독 하늘이 푸르렀던 거 같다. 푸르고 맑은 하늘이 너를 떠올리게 만들어서 싫었다. 모든 아름다운 것들은 너를 연상시켰다. 그렇기에 나는 너에게서 벗어날 수 없었다. 아마 나는 영원히 너에게 사로잡혀 있을 것이다. 너를 거부할 수 없었다. 나는 네 문자에 답장하려고 했다. 그리고 모든 것이 산뜻하게 다시 시작되려고 했다. 가슴이 두근거렸다. 바로 다음에 울렸던 소음도 내 심장박동 소리보다 크지는 않았을 것이다.

*  
어이, 베키 베이커. 기억해? 내가 널 벗어나려 했지만 넌 계속 쫓아와 줬잖아. 너는 언제나 나를 포기하지 않았어. 나도 너를 저버리지 못했고. 너는 언제나 실수를 했지만 계속 옳은 길로 가려고 노력했지. 우리는 서로를 이끌어줬고 함께 걸어나갔어. 우리가 함께라면 못할 건 아무것도 없을 거라는 생각이 들었어. 네가 나를 내 영웅이라고 했지, 너는 나의 천사였어. 나는 너를 빼앗기고 싶지 않았어. 네가 남에게로 돌아갈 리가 없다는 걸 알았어야 했는데, 감히 의심해버렸지. 그렇게 우리 둘은 잠시 꼭 붙잡고 있던 손을 놓았어. 나는 네가 너무 보고 싶었어. 그래서 나는 달려갔어. 너를 놓치지 않으려고. 그런데 내가 너무 빨리 달렸던 걸지도 몰라. 하지만 너는 또 언제나 그랬듯이 날 쫓아와 주겠지? 그러면 나는 어이없다는 듯 날 스토킹이라도 한 거냐고 대답하고, 너는 필사적으로 나에게 너의 것이 되라고 해주는 거야. 그렇게 우리는 다시 이어지겠지. 그러니까 나는 여기서 기다리고 있을게. 언제나 내가 널 사랑할거라는 거 잊지마.  
*  
있잖아, 아담. 나무들을 보니 네가 떠올라. 어쩌면 이 숲이 우리를 기억하는 걸지도 몰라. 이 숲의 향을 맡으면 우리의 추억들이 주마등처럼 스쳐 지나가는 것만 같아. 지금 우리는 잠시 쉬고 있지만, 이것 또한 신의 뜻이겠지. 신께서는 결국 우리가 함께할 수 있도록 해줄 거야. 우리는 신의 사랑을 받는 연인이잖아. 저 밝은 햇빛도 나를 비추고 있어. 역시 나는 너에게 문자를 해야만 할 것 같아. 네가 나를 다시 받아줄 마음이 있다면 말이야. 나는 항상 널 향해 걸어갈 테니까, 너는 기다리고 있으면 돼.


End file.
